Problem: 1 car was in the toy store parking lot. 21 more cars park at the toy store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $1 + 21$ cars. $1 + 21 = 22$ cars.